


Excuse

by Helga Winter (hwinter)



Category: Revolution (TV)
Genre: M/M, Translation into English
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-20
Updated: 2012-11-20
Packaged: 2017-11-19 03:55:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/568806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hwinter/pseuds/Helga%20Winter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's all just an excuse.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Excuse

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Black_vs_White (leanuint)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/leanuint/gifts).
  * A translation of [Предлог](https://archiveofourown.org/works/568655) by [Black_vs_White (leanuint)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/leanuint/pseuds/Black_vs_White). 



> Spoilers for 1x09 Kashmir

As simple as it sounds, the world has changed around them. Miles can feel the change. He can see the change in Bass, too, and it isn't a change for better. Now they fight about the means, not the ends, and more and more often Miles finds himself retreating from the obsession taking over his best... friend? Ally? Enemy? Miles can't see Bass as an enemy even as he looks at him down the barrel of the gun. But after that he starts calling him "Monroe" and he leaves. Or rather, he runs and he does it well, he gets far enough.  
It's just that... the young "damsel in distress" who came for him and the mission to rescue his nephew, it's just too good an excuse to go back. And his nephew isn't the only one he'd be going back for.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not a native speaker so if there are any mistakes, please, bear with me... and point them out in the comments. :)


End file.
